Little White Lies
by Einstein's Toupee
Summary: At 21, Lily forgets everything, because an accident. It's James' fault and he doesn't want her to find out, so...he said they were married. Lily believes and showers her 'husband' with love. But then again James wants to confess but can't...
1. Witnessing the Incident

Lily was driving her new car on the wet, dark street one rainy evening. She had streams of tears flowing down her cheeks, her usually beautiful fiery mane was wet and her dazzling green eyes looked like…well, Christmas decoration rejects because her eyes were red! (Hey, I'm just 13, of course I'd write like that!)

She didn't exactly do this as a habit but James had crossed the line. (Can't think of a reason yet, so please I beg of you give me some ideas/time!) She was so mad that she didn't even notice that James's car was trailing behind. 

On the intersecting road, Lily whipped her tears away and quickly regretted it at once.

***

_You stupid, stupid prat!_ James thought as he followed Lily, he never meant to say it anyway, it just went out! _But still! _James's conscience argued (don't you just hate that?), _you—_

_Lily!_

Her car crashed with a truck, a very big truck.

Seeing what had happened, James panicked, it wasn't like when he thought 'Lily will be better off dead!' he didn't meant that to really happen, they where fighting then, as usual. 

He got out the car and rushed to the wrecked car of Lily Evans. He ripped the door of the car because it was detached anyway. He gently pulled out her unconscious body all bloody and bruised. Without wasting any moment James carried Lily to his car and rode to the hospital. 

He rode very fast to the hospital nearest to them, because he wasn't that heartless as to let her die. He can't use flu powder on the count of they're in muggle world. He held her hand tightly to see if there was still pulse and warmth in her hand. 

_Lily has a very soft hand, hey! I can't think these kinds of things… in a time like this! _He scolded himself as he reached the hospital.

***

James was sitting on a chair praying to God that Lily will be okay. Still wet and all bloody with her blood he stood up to acknowledge the coming doctor. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter, I'm—" he pointed his nameplate: Dr. Harold Dominique Elwes, "She's out of critical condition, though she should remain here for a couple of days for us to observe her progress" the doctor replied. Pushing his glasses up his nose bridge and smiled.

A wave of relief rushed through him, "Oh, thank God." 

A nurse came rushing in and saying "Doctor you're needed!" and she tugged his sleeve and checking her watch.

He nodded, turned to James and said, "You can go inside, if you like." 

"Thank you, Dr. Elwes—" 

"Call me Harry," He winked at him then went with the nurse.

***

James entered the small white room and looked at the bandaged figure on the hospital bed, sleeping _like an angel—where'd that come from? Damn mind making me think that my enemy looked like an angel, Ha! She can be Satan's pet for all I know! Maybe now Evans won't think I'm such a bad guy after all._ He smirked at the thought, seeing the humor in the short sentence.

He made his way to the bed and sighed, unconsciously he stroked her hair gent—_I did not just do that! _He shrugged then dropped himself on the chair and drifted of to dreamland. 

***

The man with messy black hair awoke with a yawn looked out the window to see the sunrise and as the sun began to rise so did Lily's eyes began to open and the bird began to chirp too (isn't it so classical?) James seeing this, smiled and said, "You ok?" she looked at him as if she was looking at a transparent wall. "Can you see me?" James questioned as he waved his hands in front her face.

"Of course I can see you" she replied with a scratchy voice, "and who are you suppose to be?" she added narrowing her eyes.

James frowned "Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked her.

'No' she answered by shaking hear head.

"Since you're awake I'll call the doctor, you wait here for a sec., okay?" he said leaving a smile and thinking she must've lost her mind or something, secretly smiling because she was ok…

***

When James returned he had brought doc. Harry with him. Harry signaled him to walk out the room, so he did. 

Harry walked closer to Lily's bed and greeted "Good morning!" very cheerfully as if nothing happened, "how're you feeling today, Lily?" he said while scribbling something on paper. (doctors usually do that…I think.)

"Lily" she muttered, "is that my name?" she asked. 

Harry raised his right brow, "Do you know why you're here, my dear?" he asked as gentle as a father, she replied with a short "no"... 

***

James waited yet once again on the very chair he sat on last night. Then Harry exited the room and came to James.

"She has amnesia, you can talk and let her remember her history," Harry said and then the speakers called him, he flashed James a thumbs up and ran to the first right corner at the end of the hall. 

James entered the room and looked at Lily, she looked so innocent and confused so James felt pity…well for a while. He sat on her bed, "what do you remember?" he asked while giving her a grin he used on so many ladies that made them his slave for a lifetime— _if she knew…hey I can be a new man now…since she doesn't really know me._

"That I'm Lily" she said, "That's all" she added.

_This is my chance I can make her do _anything_ and she won't remember who I am—_

"Who are you?" Lily asked knotting her brows distracting his plot planning, "are you my husband or something?"

_ That's it! I can pretend to be her husband and make her do the house chores, Oh yeah I'm a genius! No one will worry on the count of she lives by herself and her bitchy sister doesn't even give a damn about her!_

"Um…of course… _'Honey'_" he said forcing a smile on his face and…placing a kiss on her nose 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! This is mad, calm down, calm down, you're doing this for laundry, food and free house cleaning! _

"So why am I here, again?" she said trying to start a conversation and sitting up.

"Um…well you were kind of hit by a truck" he explained. She unwrinkled her brows.

"Were you with me?" 

"Of course I was!" 

"Then why aren't _you_ hurt?" she asked with a frown forming yet, once again, on her face.

_ARGH! Why? Till now that she has amnesia she still has that damn mind of hers! Think of a lie, fast!_

"Um… lets not talk about it now" he said while steeling a glance at her, she looked suspicious "it's…uh…giving me nightmares, you know how much I-I-I" he gulped, hard, "l-l-l-love you!"

_Great gods! Did I just say that? Well at least she buys it! Seeing the smile slowly making it's way on her face. _Ha! I've got her this will be easy! _"You know I don't ever want to loose you!" he continued _this is going to be easy! She falls so fast! I wish she had amnesia before!_ _

"Aww! I didn't know someone would love me that much!" she said with a smile.

_No one still loves you like that!_ He snickered

"You know, you look cute when you do that!" she commented _Wow, is it just me or did she tell me I was cute?_

They talked until 8 'o clock. James was having a semi good and hard time telling Lily stories, and she seems to buy all of them. "Well I think that's all for now I'll come back later, okay?" he said placing a kiss on her luscious red lips. 

"I'll wait for you!" she answered both to the kiss and the question. James quickly pulled away from it, "What's the matter?" Lily asked, puzzled _shouldn't it be customary for a husband and a wife to kiss? Then why did James pulled away, it was such a magical event!_

"Um… uh… its just that… you… I-I can't… uh…control myself, and you're in such a bad condition, love!" he blurted out _that was close she almost caught me! WHEW! _

"Later then!" she said, waving good-bye

"Thank you for understanding" he said then left.

***

At dinnertime James entered the room, finding Lily talking with a brunet, female nurse with dark blue eyes who was _very_ sexy. They were laughing and didn't even notice James was in the room.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat to attract attention.

"Hi," Lily waved enthusiastically, "I've missed you!" 

"Well I did miss you too," James walked to her and brushed a loose curl behind her ear. _Hmm, I'm getting pretty good at this, I'm even used to kissing her! _Then he placed kiss on her forehead. _Someone give me the Oscars for best actor!_

"Oh my God! You two look perfect for each other" the nurse exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, James this is Jane, Jane this is James" she said while gesturing her hands, they shook hands and exchanged their 'nice to meet you' s, all the time James had his left hand hidden behind his back. (My note: too confusing? Well I'm sorry but I promised friends that certain names are going to appear in this story, PS: Jane, you better be thankful!) 

"This is for you!" he said giving her a single lily, she giggled but quickly accepted it. So they talked until Jane was called to the ICU.

At quarter to ten Lily felt her eye lids drop and her mind flew to dream world. James also felt sleepy so he shut his eyes and fell asleep _it's Saturday anyway so I guess I'll spend my time here, plus I'm too tired and lazy to go home _those where the last thoughts in his head as he drifted off to slumber.


	2. Call from the Boss

The next day James woke up, at the chair again, earlier than expected, Lily of course is still sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. He rubbed his hand all over his face to wake up, went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face then asked himself _what else can you tell her when she wakes up?_ The question was made by that stupid little voice inside his head.

_What else _can_ I tell her, I knew I was a good story teller, I'll just make more life facts and she'll believe everything I say _he sniggered and sighed, he knew deep inside that one day her memories will pop up out of the blue, but the chances are 50%, so for now he has his loving dear 'wife' by his side so not to worry.

He went back to his seat and made himself comfortable, he started to make up more stories so as not to get busted, and was distracted by a loud groan made by the 21 year-old, red headed Lily.

James frowned, leaned closer found that she already awake, she looked at him with those sparkling emerald eyes and complained, "I want to go home!" then she pouted.

He laughed, "Soon, my dear, but for now you need rest and remember that patience is a virtue(my note: ACK! 'The Mummy Returns' or was it just 'The Mummy'; when Evey/Evie how do you spell it? Said that?)!" then a sudden thought entered his head:_ where will she go home? _That made a sinking feeling in the pit of his tummy. _Come on, idiot, at your house of course! Where else?_

**_You can't just do that_** said the 'rightful-voice' inside.

He shook his head again telling himself to worry about it later, he sighed trying to picture himself thinking his brains out for stories and reasons _but then again you still have your ingenious brain, handsome _now _that_ thought was made by the devil side of the little voice. He chuckled at himself for the attempt of the bad little voice to make him feel better or tempt him to continue.

Only he didn't see right through it and he did continue to lie.

His cell phone rang for the first time since yesterday. He got his cell and answered it with a simple "hello?" 

"James! Christ! We haven't seen you since 48 hours! Where the hell are you? You made us all worried sick!" shouted the man, obviously furious, from the phone, so loud Lily heard it from the distance of the chair and the bed.

"Look, Tom, let me explain!" James replied to him 

Only Tom was still too mad because he said, "We don't need your fucking explanation! I mean you're supposed to be here no matter what! You're a fucking FBI agent, can't you get that through your thick skull? You need to at least _ask _permission, you know!"

James rubbed his temples, "Tom! Let me talk, ok? It's Sunday! Can't I have a time out? Come on just one more day!" he pleaded. 

"I'm sorry, James, we have a freaking crisis here and we need everyone's help, and where the hell were you?" Tom said, not letting him off the hook.

"Ok! Tom, just calm down I'll be there in a minute! And I'll explain everything!" James shouted back and returned the phone to his right pocket, then tuning to Lily with apology written all over his face.

"He sounds really pissed off." James explained, "I mean I don't really want to leave but," he sighed. He really didn't want to leave. 

"So you didn't work yesterday, when you left?" 

He shook his head, "I don't know, I just didn't really care anymore." He answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"And what did you do anyway?" Lily questioned while changing her position so now she was facing James. 

"You know I kind of ate and well…did stuff." Well at least it was partly true what happened was: sure he ate, then after that he went to the library to read stories to fit it all together and tell it all to her, of course he had to use his imaginative brain to do so.

He checked his watch and got up from the chair, "Well then time to scat! Tom will kill me!" he placed a small kiss on her lips careful not to repeat what happened last time.

Well it didn't happen again, she just smiled and James turned to his heels and walked out door 317.

~*My note: sorry not so much and too short, I know! I don't know if my editing is right, but anyway have to live through it! So just stay tuned please? And thanks to everyone who reviewed!*~ 


	3. New Case to Crack

James parked his car on the street across the head quarters. When he finally really got there a very red faced, brown haired guy, with blue-silver eyes and about in his late 40s welcomed him.

"James, thank God! You're here!" he said as he praised the heavens obviously very relived by his return, "there has been a murder case! And the guy is still unknown, so we were looking forward for you to solve this."

James is the best-case cracker they ever knew, but one thing they just can't figure out is how can he solve things like these so quickly. And the answer is very plain indeed that it can be explained in one simple word: magic. 

Sure he is in muggle world, but that doesn't stop him from using his good old trusty wand.

"Yes! Goodie I was looking forward to that, I mean we hadn't had a murder case in weeks!" James cheered as he and the man went inside, "Oh, Tom, why the hell did you went ballistic on the phone? You were making my woman scared!"

Tom chuckled, "Well I was…excited you know I'm looking forward to see you solve yet another crime!" he drank his coffee_._

"Yeah, right!" James answered, but didn't bother to continue that topic so he changed it, "Uh…so where's the body?" he asked, actually really wanted to do another case than just burglary or hold-ups.

They reached the small room with the body in a black sack, which can only be opened by the zipper. The walls are painted plainly with gray and two fluorescent lights light the room.

"We took the pictures yesterday so all you've got to do is to look at it really." Tom explained while approaching the black sack. "Brace your self, James, you'll be smelling serious BO!" he warned at the same time slowly unzipping the sack and breathing heavily also taking in as much fresh air as possible, he took one last inhale and fully opened the black sack.

James stared in horror as he saw the body.

The body was bruised that was a sign of being tortured, there is leaves tangled on his brown hair which means he was found by or in the woods, the odor was completely stinky that's because it was starting to decay. But the most striking thing that struck James deep was the man's face.

_Why does he look at it like that? I've never seen him like this. Does he know something about this guy? _Tom's mind was filled with questions as he made an observation on James's reaction: his eyes were budging sweat started to drop from his forehead his hands were shacking he was breathing hard despite the terrible smell.

"James, well…what do you think, do you know him?" Tom questioned, making James snap out of his thoughts, what ever his thoughts were.

"I…I k-know him," he slowly said pointing at the corpse, "h-he is…" James couldn't let the words out; they were stuck in his throat he looked at the floor, pure concrete.

"Well who is it? James, tell me! This is important!" Tom commanded shocked by the thought of his friend knowing someone who's murdered.

"H-he…is he is P-peter Pettigrew!" he said nearly in tears.

Peter Pettigrew.

~*My note: so Lily and James are in the muggle world big deal! I'll find a way to bring them back to Britain too! And pretty cool having the rat dead at last, huh? Well then sorry for this boring chapter, but I'll do my best on the next! *~

.


	4. Emotional Breakdown

James was driving his car trying his best to keep his trembling hands to keep still; tears were brimming in his chocolate brown eyes. He was breathing hard, trying to relax. His face was twisting in lots of different ways because of shock that one of his best friends of seven or more years was actually dead. His forehead was filled with droplets of sweat.

_I won't cry! James Potter NEVER cries! But I still can't believe it, I mean Peter? Dead? How could that be? Who would want to kill him? Why am I so sure any way? We're not even 100% correct that he is Peter! And he is way back in Great Britain with Sirius, Remus, and every body having fun! So why in all hell am I worrying?_

He smiled a little, yeah the brain might be right, and Peter could still be alive. There was a possibility he isn't. But still there was the other hand. 

The light turned red. 

He closed his eyes and allowed the tears to be shed. He let his head lie on the wheel and let his hands drop on…wherever. He remembered the times at Hogwarts, all the times they pulled pranks on Slytherins especially on Snape, using his invisibility cloak. He had to laugh there and then, I mean sure Peter screwed up most of the times but he was still a friend, right? (We certainly know that he was absolutely NO friend at all)

The light turned green again, and he was pulled back into reality. He missed everyone, even the professors, but he can't go back because of the 'thing-that-happened-that-forced-him-to-move-to-America' incident. (Don't worry you'll know soon enough)

***

He arrived at the hospital at last. As he made his way to room 317 he came across the nurse Lily was talking to. And made him stop, to have a short conversation with.

 "What's the matter?" she said, "you look like you've been hit by a truck." 

James kept his gaze to his newly polished shoes and said, "I-its nothing," of course Jane didn't buy it.

 "You can talk to me, James," she informed with a smile. 

_Maybe I can trust her._

 "M-my…a…th-there was a b-body found in the head quarters," he ran his fingers through his messy black hair and looked up, "and he was my f-friend at school, one of my best that is" his glasses were full of mist, so he got them off and cleaned them with his shirt.

 "I'm sorry," the nurse addressed with sympathy, and patted his back gently. 

"Oh, its ok, we're not exactly sure anyway" he answered then made a highly, obviously fake laugh.

He reached the room minutes after his chat with Jane and surprisingly saw Lily actually sitting on the hospital bed. He smiled _at least she still doesn't know a thing about…anything _and walked closer to the bed. "Well your doing very well, my dear" he said as he showed himself in front of her.

"James, I wasn't expecting you until later," she explained, "this is suppose to be your surprise, well was" she giggled. 

James gave her a peck on the forehead and sat down the bed. "What did Tom do to you?" Lily asked

 "What do you mean, Lily?" 

 "Wel,l has he fired you? You look like all heaven and earth has fallen over you," she said laying herself on the bed again.

_Should I tell her? Will I? Or should I just explain every thing about witchcraft and stuff? But then she'll know everything._ James debated mentally.

He didn't answer for a while so Lily thought it was drastic and left the topic out. "Harry said I can leave the day after tomorrow, and that I'm his favorite patient because I was fast to recover from…everything, can you believe he is just 27?" Lily gossiped.

James smiled "Now where'd you got that information?" he chuckled.'

   "Jane, told me, she has her eye on him," she laughed then imitated Jane's voice and said, "'oh, I swear he's the cutest guy I've ever met, those sparkling blue enchanting eyes, his very brown hair that can be mistaken with black, he is just so adorable…'"

James laughed with Lily. "I agree with her you know, I think he is cute" she announced. 

James put on his puppy dog eyes and whined, "But what about poor, forgotten, sweet, handsomer James?"

The red head giggled, "you're cuter, happy?"

***

A day had passed quickly. Tom didn't bother James because he figured to let him get use to…well losing some one and left the case for James to solve in the future.

Lily was all packed and ready to go but James was still sleeping and decided to wake him. "James, wake up" she whispered as she shook him slightly. "James, I want to go now!" she whined and strangled him. 

James woke up almost out of breath and saw Lily…killing him? He gasped, Lily opened her eyes and stopped whining, "Oh my God, James I'm so sorry!" she apologized,

 "Its ok, why are you up so early?" he asked sleepily.

 "We're going home!" she cheered while she danced around the room, "I mean I've been stuck in this crapy old room for so long!" 

_Oh, yeah, she's released today and is going home, WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! I can't take her to my apartment; it's like a dump1! And I can't take her to her house because she'll wonder why I don't have any clothes there! My God! I'm in a serious dilemma! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

James's eyes opened wide, where in the world is he going to take her? _I'm a dead man!_

~*My note: so what do you think? Review!*~ 


	5. The Solution

_Ok! Just think! You're smart as well as handsome! You were a heartthrob in Hogwarts…hey… wait, there was someone I think…lets see 6th year… rich… what was her name again? Allah? Of course not! Alice? Ah-ha! It's Allana! Yes! Now I remember! Heard she got lucky and owns a hotel in the US! Thank Lord! Back in school days she was head over heels for me! Ha-ha! I can dance right now!_

And dance he did. He shoot up from the air grabbed Lily's hands and danced with an invisible music. They danced quite awhile when they were rudely interrupted by a faint knock at the door.

James opened the door to a very hyper Jane the nurse jumping up and down as Lily is currently doing too. They hugged and then Jane turned and faced both of them and said: "Be in touch!" (Of course Jane gave her number in case they wanted to call, James is always out so Lily can't exactly give 'their' phone number)

At ten o'clock sharp they were both all ready and packed for the road trip. James opened the door for Lily to enter; she smiled and pinched his nose. (Looking kind of married, aren't they? Nudge, nudge)

Lily marveled at all the sights they have passed and got bored all of a sudden, "Where's this house suppose to be?" she asked to start a conversation, "I hope its really big you know."

James sighed, "We're not going home, dear" he looked at her in the corner of his eye, she's confused (who wouldn't be? Duh) "It's a surprise!" he chuckled, Lily looked ever more confused.

Eventually they stopped for gas, Lily decided to go to the bathroom. He dialed Megan's number in his cell phone and waited for and answer. Three times it rang exactly and then a woman with a sweet voice with a thick Swedish accent greeted him: "Hello like this is Olga and you have like called the hotel, like what can I do for you?" 

"He-hello can I please talk to Ms. Allana Gallagher, please?" 

There was silence then it was answered by a familiar voice, " Hello?" 

_Whew what a relief, now this is going to be easy!_

"Hey! Lana! Remember me?" James said in a cheerful voice, he waited for an answer then came, "Who is this?"

"Don't you remember me?"

 "No, not quite."

"Then let me refresh your memory, this is the day of graduation," he cleared his throat and changed his voice in to a feminine on a and said: "'you're the only man I'll ever love! I won't marry anyone if he isn't you!'—He resumed to his normal manly voice— well has that done enough, or do I still have to continue?" 

"Oh. My. God. I've only said that to one man and don't even dare say the last line! James? My goodness I haven't seen you since you left!" she exclaimed.

"I really need a favor, Lana, please?" he pleaded. 

"What is this 'favor' first" Allana asked, curious.

"Well, can you rent me a room? Please? And I have someone with me, too"

"That's it? Well, ok, then. And just for you I'll give you the biggest room we have! Oh, yeah, but you have to pay." The hotel owner stated.

"Um… we'll be there today, ok? And I'll pay you every penny, thank you ever so much; I owe you my life, bye!" he immediately returned the phone in his pocket and turned to welcome Lily.

***

"Peter Pettigrew…" Tom looked at the body, "are you really?" he whispered to himself, not to be heard by the officer beside him.

He held a picture (Police in crime night always have those things, ya know? They have it, and you don't even know how.) and compared it to the decomposing face lying before him.

_Damn_

The face was beyond recognition. 

_Ok, think, hmmm, ok, _he thought, _that's it! _

"Call in the forensic sculptor!" the chief barked to the new recruit.

 The new guy hesitated, "Sir, there are still skin and some muscles and hai—" 

"Do as you are told!" Tom glared, "we can just remove it all off… now go!"


	6. Guilt

When they finally reached the hotel, it was sunset. The place was heavenly it was awesome_…and very romantic._ Lily sighed, she wondered why James was so hesitant to tell her their history when they were in the hospital, and it was as if he was lying…

**flash back** (my first! I'm like ssssooooooo proud of myself, on this point on for this flash back James's thoughts will be in a parenthesis, cause Lily's not suppose to know what he's thinking, lolo)

_First day at the hospital, Lily just found out that James was her 'husband'_

_"Ok, so let's chat." Lily said._

_"Let's" _(Oh, boy)__

_"First off, how did we meet?"_

_"Um…" he scratched his head, "school? —School! Yeah, you know… we were uh… schoolmates."  _(That was really lame, James, good going) 

_"Oh, well, how did we…you know _meet_, I mean as in fall in love!" she asked excitedly._

_His eyes widened, "Well you see… you and I were like… er…uh…it's like—" he looked at the television set, then grinned, "you and I were forbidden!" _(I can't believe I'm making our love life like some soap opera…)

_"Really?" she asked rather dryly, "do you suppose I'd believe _that_?"_

(ok, now she's mad…) _he snickered and hugged her, nervously, "I'm sorry, hun, I can't help it…it's just that I'm so happy you lived through that nightmare!" _

_She cuddled closer, "I…love you" she breathed his scent._

_He stiffened and said, "I-I love… you too" nonetheless…_

**end of flash back**

 Their car stopped. They gave the key to the bellboy then went inside. They went to the booking place thingy (My note: I'm tired, I no like thinking) went to get the key.

"Good evening to you sir and madam, May I help you?" the clerk, early forties, asked. 

"Well, is there any room reserved for a 'Mr. James Potter'?" 

  He checked the computer and his smile widened, "Why yes of course, sir, Ms. Garland asked me to tell you that she is away so is clearly sorry for not welcoming you herself." He gave them a key and a last smile then turned to the next customer.

On their way to the elevator, "I don't like him," James commented, "He's a suck-up."

"So?" Lily lifted a brow, "you know people _have_ to do that! I mean just look at him! He's twice as old as us and he still works there, for crying out loud!" 

James lifted his hands in surrender and then they got on the elevator.

***

The room was marvelous! Simple, yes, but it had class! … (told you I didn't want to think so, if it's not too much to ask, can you just make-up your own room? TY)

Lily dropped herself on the bed and sighed, "I'm tired, lets go to sleep." James looked at her and sat and rested his head on the chair. "Aren't you joining me on resting on the _bed_?" She cocked her head in question.

"Nah," He closed his eyes _Sleep…Rest—_he was pulled jerkily forward with surprising force. 

"C'mon, James, I want you to be comfortable." She said leading him to bed. Then she pushed James and landed on the bed, the minute his head landed on the pillow, he was asleep based from the fact that he was snoring softly. She quietly took his shoes off and sat on the bed brushed his hair out of his eyes and took his glasses off, she kissed his nose and snuggled close to him whispering, "I love you."

Little did she know that he was just pretending to sleep, to avoid talking of course, _oh, gods…I guess she really does love—think she's my wife…who would've thought? But here I am, feeling guilty for fooli—_

**_You should be, look at her! She believes in a life that does not exist! You are incredibly low…_**

_Well that's why we're here aren't we? I'm making it up to her!_

**_But you—_** he shut his conscience out, he shut his guiltiness out. He wrapped his arms protectively around Lily and didn't sleep a wink that night…


	7. Maiden Name

Tom was NOT in a good mood. Firstly, he was just sitting there doing absolutely _nothing_, and believe me, the chief ain't liking that a lot, while somebody else is doing his job. Not that he can sculpt the scull. Secondly, James Potter isn't there! Not like he can't solve a case or anything, it'll just be a little bit quicker with him close by.

Speaking of his little case-cracking guy, he had a trail of thoughts about the Potter boy. _This case was a key. For that boy's past, I mean…this cadaver has something to do with him. The mystery is how?_

For a boy of nineteen, being in the F.B.I. wasn't very common. Because you had to be offered. And because you had to be offered, how did the previous boss offer James a spot? There was no connections between them…they aren't blood relatives either. Plus this is America and he came from England? It just didn't make any sense to Tom. Too bad the past boss went missing just a year after James arrived.

Going back to thinking about James Potter instantly led to Lily Evans. They weren't really in good terms, but why'd they come together then? And how the hell can James know somebody from England that was killed in America, when the body isn't_ even_ foreign?

Staring on the wall, thinking, Tom hit himself mentally. _Why'd I not think of this before?_ He got up to call James and drag his sorry ass back to work.

***

Putting the phone down, the newly awakened man quickly went to the shower, got dressed and put his shoes on. He wasn't at all delighted on going back to work, but as the saying goes, "The show must go on!" putting his coat on, James checked the clock: 6 a.m., _the things I do for work!_ His eyes flickered to the redhead on his bed and again he felt the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. He adjusted his glasses and made an attempt to un…mess his messy hair but to no avail. James ignored the gilt that plagued him with a shrug and a little mutter of, "at least I haven't slept with her…yet."

He stood in front of the mirror and fixed his belt, he turned around and again his eyes landed on Lily. Slowly, James approached her. He shook his head, _damn, some of the husbandly duties tainted my pure Marauders vow. _He leaned down and brushed some locks of red hair from her face and kissed her forehead, and whispered her name gently.

Well, that was suppose to wake his 'wife' up, but something was telling him not to. He shrugged, muttering, "this is for the small amount of pardon, I guess." As he reached the door, the black haired man took a pen and paper, scribbled a little "I'm at work, see you later." He hesitated but wrote it down anyway. Again the F.B.I agent shook his head, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

***

Ringing.

Ringing was the first thing that Lily heard and she was frustrated at being interrupted, _Is it the alarm clock already? Wait, do I even _have_ an alarm clock? _Lily thought as she got up and did some quick stretches and then picked up the phone, yawning, "Hello?"

The red head thought it would be some guy from work and imagine her surprise when a female answered her 'hello?', "Hello, darling, is James there?"

Her green eyes scanned the room, where _was _James? And that's where she saw the note by the desk, she picked it up and it read, "I'm at work, see you later." And further down was, "I love you."

"Are you still there, darling?"

Lily raised a brow, who was this woman, "Yes, he's not here right now…can I ask who is this?"

"I'm the owner of the hotel," the steadfast voice replied with little amount of humility, "and I just want to know how my friend will pay the bill."

The twenty one year old sighed with relief and feeling that the owner of the hotel was getting impatient in the other end of the line, she answered, "Sorry, ma'am, I have no idea," hearing herself say this, Lily thought that kind of answer was no excuse so she added, "he left for work early, I'm his wife though, I'll just tell him to—"

"Wait," the hotel owner said abruptly, "what did you say?"

"I didn't mean to offend—"

"No, no, I'm simply just asking, what you said last?" her voice calm.

Lily frowned of how the woman was acting so weird but answered, "he left for work early and since he's bound to me by marriage—"

"MARRIAGE!" the voice exclaimed flabbergasted, "well, by all Ravenclaw's knowledge! James Potter, Marauder's leader, king of Hogwarts and number one pranker is _married_? Well, who would have thought? I must meet you my dear girl, er, what's your name?"

"It's Lily, though there's—" 

_A slim chance that we even know each other,_ was the sentence to be answered but the woman, again, interrupted, "Lily Evans?"

"Lily Evans," she breathed, "yes…" at least she remembers he maiden name. 


	8. Three Things

_"Evans, Lily," called a woman in all green with square glasses. _

_The scrawny little girl took a step forward with utmost confidence and awaited for additional orders. _

_"Please be seated, child," ordered the older witch._

_The small figure sat on the stool as the old lady took an old, worn, tattered hat and placed it on the girl's head, almost covering all of her red hair. Immediately the hat started talking to her…_

"Hello?" said the hotel owner, "Lily? Is that really? Are you even there? Are you—"

"Yes," answered Lily, clearing her throat, "I was sorted into Gryffindor…I-I'm a witch!"

"Of course you are! The best there is I might add, even I, from Ravenclaw couldn't even beat you!"

A memory, Hogwarts, "Yes…"

"Are you alright there?" 

"Oh, of course," said Lily, she was remembering at last! But who was the hotel owner really? "Not to be rude or anything but who are you?"

"I'm Allanna!" exclaimed the flabbergasted voice, "don't you remember?"

Lily didn't know how to answer that, after all, if you answered 'no', wouldn't you be offended? Though if she answered 'yes' then she wouldn't know what really happened. She needed this phone call, this might get her past from here and she had no plan of hanging-up are be hanged-up on. So she remained silent.

"Maybe you _have _forgotten me," sighed the other witch, "after all, Allanna _is_ only by pen name…maybe you'd remember me by the name of Arabella?"

"A-Arabella Figg."

_"Arabella Figg!" called a thirteen year old; her long hair tied in a ponytail and was dangling as she ran._

_The girl being called jerked her head, a pile of books in her arms._

_"Bella!" panted the young woman, "where have you been?"_

_"Well, at the Great Hall, I guess. Like _all_ students at dinner," said Figg in a sarcastic manner, "The question is: where have _you_ been, young lady?"_

_Lily giggled like the schoolgirl that she is and waved a parchment infront of her friend, "I got it!"_

_"What? Please, all gods in Olympus hear me! Let this be not another _(teen movie! Joke) _prank from Lily Evans and the secret and forbidden objest of her desire, that is mine actually, James Pott—"_

_"Please, Bella, I know you've got the hotts for him, but not me! So don't involve me, I beg you!"_

_Arabella sighed, "Fine, what is it then?"_

_"Well," Lily started, scratching her head, "I don't exactly know…"_

_"What do you mean, 'you don't exactly know'?" snapped the brown haired companion._

_"Whow, hold it PMS (pre-menstrual syndrome_, hehe, just wanted to add that!_) I saw those Marauders fussing over this paper, you know," stated Lily holding the blank parchment infront of her, "this happens to be of great value to them and ir I find out what in it, won't that be something, Bella?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling, "I wasn't kidding when I told you to spare me from Lily and James' love hate relationship!"_

_"Stop it with all the Potter crap! If I break this, maybe I will have the revenge of the century for that mop-headed prick!"_

"You remembered! Oh, those were the good old days, weren't they, Lily?" chuckled the once forgotten friend.

"They were, yes! Those food in the Great Hall, revenges on James, the way you used to complain—"

"Hey, come to think of it, how _did_ you ever end up with him?"

Lily frowned; there should be a flash, right? So where was it? "I…don't know…"

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'? You married the man for all the hairs on my second husband's back!" snapped the annoyed Figg.

"You have a second husband?" asked Lily not remembering her friend wedding at all.

"Well actually, I don't, but don't try to change the subject!"

Lily just laughed.

"Fine, you get you way, and I'll go with your poor excuse because I have to go and I'll meet you or call you next time, ok?" she hanged up.

Putting the phone down, Lily was still chuckling, glad that she remembered one or two, wait make that three of the most important things in her life. Firstly was that she was a witch, secondly how she knew her husband and thirdly a friend, a best friend at that. 

"I'm a witch," Lily muttered realizing for the first time, "where is my wand?"

***

After parking the car, James went inside Tom's office and was about to leave when Tom himself entered the room, with a, "Follow me."

Tom led Him to the room with florescent lights and a table in the middle, "James, we had a forensic sculptor brought in. I was wondering, Potter, if you would identify him again?"

James stared at the box in front of him on the table and nodded his head.

While walking towards the table Tom was explaining, "I was speculating about your judgment, because this body isn't British, it's American." 

******My note: I told you, it was just a twist so that we won't focus much on the story.  Well, if you think, bad, say it, if you think good say it! I need comments!!! Uh, is my spelling on Mrs. Figg's name right? My classmate lost my first book and my other classmate let her cousin read it and my third book is in my desk which I won't go because I'm a lazy person and my fourth book is with my aunt.

Thanks very much to everybody who reviewed! I'll try to update more


End file.
